StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty campaign quotations/Revolution Missions
The Great Train Robbery Before Mission Preamble Tarsonis: Once the shining capital of terran space, Tarsonis now stands as a ravaged, sobering monument to the fallen Confederacy. Horner: We've received reports of a new Dominion salvage operation on Tarsonis. They're running a large number of supply trains with minimal security. Horner: If we intercept the trains and liberate their contents before they can be shipped off-world, we could make a serious profit. Mission Briefing Raynor: Never thought we'd be back to this graveyard again. What've we got, Matt? Horner: The Dominion's restored power to the old rail network. Horner: They're using the trains to move salvage to a central processing station. Our informants say the Dominion's found something unusually valuable - and they're transporting it to the processing station today. Horner: It's on one of these trains - but unfortunately they're all scan-shielded so we can't tell which one. We'll have to hit as many as we can and hope we get lucky. Raynor: 'Hope we get lucky?' That ain't the usual Matt Horner plan! Horner: You got a better one, sir, I'm all ears. Raynor: It's all good, Matt. You sold me. Well, let's go rob ourselves some trains. Ol' Tychus is gonna love this one! After Mission Horner: Sir, that adjutant we recovered is down in the lab. She's all powered up. Raynor: Talk to me, you old piece of junk. What do you know? Confederate Adjutant: User identified. Raynor. James. Ex-marshal, Mar Sara colony. Joined. Sons of Korhal terrorist group. Status. Criminal. Raynor: Enough about me, darlin'. What else you got locked up in that synthetic head of yours? Confederate Adjutant: User status. Criminal. Access denied. Raynor: Playin' hard to get, huh? We'll see about that. Conversation with Tychus Findlay Raynor: Robbing a train again get ya' feelin' nostalgic? Tychus: Damn straight. We musta hit the Shale Express a dozen times back in the day. (chuckles) Ah, that caper never got old. Raynor: Almost got us killed when they smartened up and started using outriders to chase us. Tychus: Never was a man of 'em could keep up with you on a Vulture, Jimmy. Just added to the fun. How the hell you got a job as marshal after all that I'll never know. Conversation with Ariel Hanson Hanson: Jim, let me in. What really happened on Tarsonis? Whatever it was, I can see it tearing you up inside. Raynor: Tarsonis... that's where it all went down. Mengsk stole a psi-emitter from the Confederacy and planted it there. He knew that it'd attract the zerg and... Raynor: Our revolution began that day - the day Mengsk murdered a whole planet and called it justice. Hanson: My God. Billions of innocent people. That's...that's just...monstrous. No wonder you hate him so much. Conversation with Matt Horner Horner: I've been looking for an encryption expert so we can access the adjutant we recovered. No luck so far. Raynor: Colonel Orlan at Deadman's Port can crack anything... Haven't been back there in awhile. Say, didn't you end up gettin' married last time we were there? Horner: I told you before - If I knew what the prize was, I never woulda' joined that card game! Raynor: There's just something about a lovers' reunion that chokes me up. Horner: (sighs) Conversation with Rory Swann Swann: Yeah yeah, good old days, robbin' trains, yadda yadda, bang bang. I'm making Diamondbacks! Conversation with Gabriel Tosh Tosh: Robbin' trains? We'll make a pirate out of you yet, Mister Raynor. UNN Special Report Donny Vermillion: Ladies and gentlemen, each night I bring you the news in the most fair and balanced manner possible. But tonight I have a commentary. Donny Vermillion: Some have asked me what the difference is between our leader, Emperor Mengsk, and the traitor Jim Raynor. They point out that Mengsk rebelled against the government of his youth, and came to power through the use of violence and subversion. Why is it wrong for Jim Raynor to rebel in similar fashion? Donny Vermillion: There is a difference. When Emperor Mengsk began his revolution, there was no threat hanging over humanity. James Raynor is waging his revolution while we are at war with two alien races. Donny Vermillion: James Raynor, have you no conscience? Shouldn't you fall in line, putting your petty complaints aside as we struggle for humanity's very survival against this alien menace? Jim Raynor: Everyone's a critic... Cutthroat Before Mission Preamble Deadman's Port is the main settlement on the planet Deadman's Rock. Infamous for its lawlessness, the port is home to smugglers, pirates, and mercenary groups. It is remote enough to retain its independence despite antagonizing every major terran power. Horner: We still need to access the adjutant we retrieved from Tarsonis. Our old mercenary associate Colonel Orlan is an expert in Confederate code decryption. Horner: If our intel's right, he should still be based at the merc-haven at Deadman's Port. He's not very trustworthy, but he's our best bet of breaking that encryption. Misison Briefing Horner: Deadman's Port. It's risky just waiting here with all these mercenaries around. Horner: Colonel Orlan's sure taking his time decrypting that adjutant for us. Raynor: Yeah, I'm getting a bad feeling about this. Mira Han Alias: Mira Horner Mercenary Leader Death sentence in 12 systems Mira Han: James. Orlan decrypted your adjutant but he's planning to sell it to the Dominion. Must have been something exciting in there!！ Mira Han: He wants me to keep you off his back until they arrive. Raynor: That's nice, Mira, but why are you telling me all this? Mira Han: Because I like you and Matthew better than him, of course! Match Orlan's offer and I'll help you take him out instead. He's paying in minerals, so I'll give you the same deal. Raynor: Done. Always a pleasure, Mira. Mira Han: Don't take too long now, if Orlan comes up with the goods first I'll have to side with him. Oh and, um, say hello to Matthew for me; ask him why he never calls. (laughs) Horner: It's going to be hard to get minerals down there. We'll have to find salvage if we're going to hire Mira before Orlan does. Horner: Think she'll help Orlan sir? Raynor: She's a mercenary. She'll help whoever pays the most. After Mission Jim Raynor: Well, old girl, we dug you up on Tarsonis. Were you online during the zerg attack? You remember anything about Arcturus Mengsk bein' involved? Adjutant 23-46: Mengsk. Arcturus. Ex-Confederate officer. Civilian Prospector. Founder and leader of the Sons of Korhal terrorist group. Status. Criminal. Adjutant 23-46: Accessing intercepted transmission 0081 to 0086 Alpha. Adjutant starts playing some transmissions. :Edmund Duke: This is Duke. The Emitters are secured and online. :Sarah Kerrigan: Who authorized the use of Psi Emitters? :Arcturus Mengsk: I did, Lieutenant. :Sarah Kerrigan: What? The Confederates on Antiga were bad enough, but now you're going to use the Zerg against an entire planet? This is insane. :Jim Raynor: She's right, man. Think this through. :Arcturus Mengsk: I have thought it through, believe me. You all have your orders. Carry them out. Static. New transmission begins playing. :Arcturus Mengsk: I will not be stopped. Not by you or the Confederates or the Protoss or anyone! I will rule this sector or see it burnt to ashes around me. Adjutant stops playing transmissions. Jim Raynor: Holy... I can't believe it! We can nail Mengsk to the wall with this! Conversation with Tychus Findlay Tychus: I gotta' know - just what was it went down between you and Mengsk? Seems you boys were tight once. Raynor: I used to think Mengsk'd be a force for change. I fought alongside him right up until Tarsonis. That's where he crossed the line by using zerg to murder the whole planet. Raynor: He left Kerrigan there to die 'cause she called him out on it. Turned out he was just as rotten as the Confederacy ever was. Tychus: Damn. You sure know how to pick your friends, Jimmy. Conversation with Ariel Hanson Hanson: I can't believe it. That recording proves it's all true; Mengsk, Tarsonis, all of it... What will you do now? Raynor: Tell the people. Every man, woman and child in the Dominion needs to know what their beloved Emperor is capable of. Hanson: The backlash will be awful. There'll be riots and uprisings everywhere... But that's just what you want, isn't it? Raynor: It's a start. Conversation with Matthew Horner Matt Horner: If Mira Han calls I'm... I'm just busy. Conversation with Rory Swann Rory Swann: Those guffy mercs are still using vultures, can you believe it? Damn, those things are death traps. Even when you yank them people shoot at you. Jim Raynor: Careful, Swann. My old vulture saved my skin more times than I care to remember. I ain't gonna listen to you trash talk a classic piece of engineering like that. Rory Swann: Classic? I suppose you could call 'em that. 'Course most folks like a bike that don't explode on them when the repeller seals freeze up, or the fuel cells start leaking radioactive waste. But hey, who cares if it's a classic, right? Jim Raynor: No one likes a smart ass, Swann. Conversation with Gabriel Tosh Tosh: Mercenaries are so untrustworthy. Not like rebels and pirates, right? (laughs) UNN Dialog Vermillion: Emperor, much has been written in regards to the tragic fall of Tarsonis. Tilosky's investigative documentary 'Imperial Dawn', even claims that you brought down the Confederate system by assuring Tarsonis' fall. Arcturus: I've heard these conspiracy theories before. But the fact remains the zerg invaded Tarsonis en masse and no force in the universe could have stopped their onslaught. It was a very...terrible day. Vermillion: Tilosky's film highlights the seeming...convenience of the aliens annihilating a corrupt government that you yourself spent a lifetime trying to overthrow. Arcturus: Millions died that day, and you speak to me of convenience? Yes, I strove against the evils of the Old Confederacy, but never with the object of personal gain! When I was called upon to take up the heavy burden of leadership I did so only to ensure our continuing survival as a species. Vermillion: Striking words from the Emperor himself. Vermillion: Up next, Zerglings allergic to lemon juice: old wives' tale, or new super-weapon in the fight for humanity? Engine of Destruction Before Mission Preamble Valhalla: Valhalla is a top-secret Dominion research center hidden on a small moon orbiting Sigmaris Prime. Hundreds of vehicles and weapons systems have undergone final testing here, including the viking multi-role combat walker and the Minotaur-class battlecruiser. Horner: The decrypted Adjutant contains records proving Mengsk ordered the massacre on Tarsonis, now we just need to broadcast those records. Mira Han gave us a tip that might help. Horner: The dominion is unveiling a new war machine called the 'Odin' on Korhal. If we hijack the Odin we can use it to gain access to the UNN studios and broadcast the records of Mengsk's war crimes. Horner: The Odin is currently in the testing facility on Valhalla. Mission Briefing Horner: Our team's in position, we're ready to steal the Odin. Horner: Are you absolutely sure about this, sir? Raynor: Yep. Tychus is definitely our best man for this kind of job. Raynor: He does get a little excited in combat, we're gonna need to keep up with him once the fightin' status. Horner: If he can actually commandeer the Odin, it's vital that we take out all the Dominion bases in the area. Horner: Hopefully we can block all transmissions long enough for him to do that. Horner: We can't risk word of this getting back to Korhal. Raynor: How much do we know about this 'Odin'? Horner: It's an experimental super-heavy siege walker designed for prolonged front line combat. Very powerful. Raynor: Great, even Tychus can't wreck it then. Horner: Here they go- Tychus: Go! Go! Go! After Mission Jim Raynor: Well, you fought real good out there, Tychus. Your time in the freezer didn't dull your edge none. Tychus Findlay: Well, fear and violence always did bring out the best in me. JIm Raynor: Have to admit, we always did make a good team. Tychus Findlay: Yeah, well - that was until I went to prison... and you went legit. Jim Raynor: Right. Conversation with Tychus Findlay Raynor: So how does the Odin rate as a fighting machine? Tychus: Brother... it is the single greatest creation in the history of mankind. Stridin' around dispensin' righteous fury just about brought a tear to my eye. Tychus: Heh. You just let me know when I can take it out for another spin! Raynor: You'll get your chance soon enough, ol' buddy. Don't you worry. Conversation with Ariel Hanson Hanson: The Dominion is getting into some pretty advanced weapons technology. But their biological sciences are still terrible. Conversation with Matt Horner Horner: Sir, when Tychus came back aboard the ship, I had the techs run a scan on him. Raynor: Matt, you need to get a hobby. Horner: Seriously Sir -- his suit contains a sophisticated transponder... if it receives the correct code, it'll shut down all his major organs. That suit is a death trap. Raynor: He's got a gun to his head. Horner: And who's got their finger on the trigger? Moebius? Raynor: Tychus, what have you gotten yourself into? Conversation with Rory Swann Raynor: So Swann, what're the chances we can build somthing like that Odin? Swann: You nuts? No way we got the facilities for mass-producing hardware on that scale. Raynor: And here I was thinking you could build anything, Swann. Swann: Cute. Alright - forget the scale! I'm gonna figure it out, don't you worry. An' I'll come up with something a damn sight more practical than that show piece. You see if I don't! Conversation with Gabriel Tosh Tosh: Ever wonder why Mengsk don't just send him Ghosts to kill you? You've been a thorn in his side for a long time. Raynor: Assassinating me'd just turn me into a martyr. (chuckles) He'd never be rid of me then. He needs to kill my reputation first. Tosh: Very good. You think clearly despite your hate for him. 'Course his patience has got limits too. Tread careful, Mr. Raynor. Someone on this ship is already working for Mengsk. I can feel it. UNN Dialog Lockwell: This is Kate Lockwell reporting from UNN headquarters on Korhal. Let's go to Donny Vermillion, on special assignment. Vermillion: Kate, I'm very pleased to be talkin to General Horace Warfield. General, I understand that Dominion Forces will soon be showing off their newest weapon, the Odin war machine? Warfield: That's correct, Donny. We'll show the Odin on the streets of Korhal itself, with full coverage from your fine network. Lockwell: General, Kate Lockwell here. I've heard rumblings about some sort of logistics trouble with the Odin's debut? Vermillion: Now Kate! Warfield: It's true, Kate. The Odin was delayed in shipping, and we briefly lost communication with the production facility. But it arrived safely, so we can go ahead with the unveiling. Vermillion: You heard it here first. The Dominion unveiling new weapons of destruction on the streets of Korhal! Vermillion: What is wrong with that woman? Tell her not to interrupt my interviews! Tychus: Your boy Horner is actually pullin' this off. Gotta say, I'm mighty impressed. Media Blitz Before Mission Preamble Korhal: Arcturus Mengsks' homeworld of Korhal was once a prosperous colony until it was obliterated by Confederate nukes. Vast fortunes have been lavished on the planet's reconstruction since Emperor Mengsk took the throne four years ago. Horner: We have the Odin, now we can use it to spearhead our take-over of the UNN studios on Korhal. Once the Odin has taken out their defenses, we'll broadcast our evidence against Mengsk. Figure they'll throw everything they have at us. They'll be talking about this one for years. Mission Briefing Horner: Our raid on the Valhalla facility hasn't even been reported yet. The Dominion have no idea we stole the Odin. Horner: I had to call in every favor I had, but I got the Odin on the surface, with Tychus inside. Raynor: Matt, you're a miracle worker. It must have been a complicated operation. Horner: You don't even want to know sir. I'm not going to let anything keep up from exposing Mengsk. Raynor: So they're still expecting to film it at the UNN studio later today? Horner: That's right -- and we won't disappoint them. Seeing as he's the only one with experience, Tychus will pilot the Odin and hit the studio guards with a surprise attack. They'll be confused for several minutes - and won't even know who to attack at first. Raynor: And during the confusion, we'll establish a forward base using this command center we 'acquired' earlier. Raynor: Pretty devious, Matt. I like it. Horner: If Tychus can inflict enough damage during the sneak attack, making the broadcast should be relatively easy. Horner: Keep in mind -- we'll only have a few minutes before the Dominion realize that Tychus is in the Odin. Horner: Once they figure it out they'll use everything they've got to stop us. Raynor: Whatever happens, we'll be givin' Mengsk one hell of a broadcast. Raynor: Let's do this. After Mission Cinematic - Hearts and Minds thumb|300px|right|Cinematic. Lee Keno: ... these shocking revelations... Screen switchs. Michael Liberty: ...a veritable firestorm of anti-Mengsk sentiment... Screen switchs. A image of Nova riding Horner can be briefly seen. Donny Vermillion: ... the Emperor held a news conference earlier today. Cut to Mengsk's conference room. News ticker text: +++ This is UNN with Kate Lockwell +++ Emperor Mengsk addresses Dominion +++ Emperor denies allegations +++ Zerg advance continues. Millions more dead +++ Emperor approval rating 14% a record low +++ This is UNN +++ Emperor Mengsk accused of inciting zerg invasion of Tarsonis +++ Reporter: Emperor, how do you respond to these allegations of genocide! Of using aliens to- Arcturus Mengsk: I assure you, these slanderous attacks against the throne are baseless and irresponsible! Kate Lockwell: Sir, do you still stand by the sentiment that selfless devotion to the people is the basis of your rule? Arcturus Mengsk: Well, of course! I was called upon to serve the greater interest of humanity! Personal power was never my goal! Kate Lockwell: Then how would you characterize these statements? Arcturus Mengsk: (recording) ... I will not be stopped. Not by you or the Confederates or the Protoss or anyone! I will rule this sector or see it burnt to ashes around me! ... People on the conference room make a surprise exclamation. Reporters begin to take photos on the Emperor. Arcturus Mengsk: (angry) I... I won't stand for this! You jackals think you can come in here and question ME?! This interview is over! Scene switchs to Hyperion's cantina, where Raynor and Horner have just seen the news. Jim Raynor: Y'know I love seeing him squirm, but the Dominion's just going to spin this like they do everything else. Matt Horner: Not this time. Mengsk used the media as a weapon for years, now we've turned it against him. One broadcast and it won us a bigger victory than a hundred battles. Jim Raynor: I guess you're right, well its what we started this revolution for in the first place... We've got a long way to go, but maybe we started something here. Matt Horner: Hearts and minds man, just like you always said. Jim Raynor: Y'know Matt, someday you're going to wind up leading this bunch of misfits. Matt Horner: Oh, no... that's what I keep you around for... sir. Jim Raynor: (laughs) Matt Horner: (laughs)Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Hearts and Minds. (in English). 2010. Conversation with Tychus Findlay Raynor: So are ya thinking about giving up this life of luxury and becoming a professional broadcaster? Tychus: Aw, regular folk just ain't ready for the raw sex appeal I'd unleash into their grey little lives. I reckon my niche is right here with you, ol' buddy. Right to the end. Raynor: I'm glad you're part of all this, Tychus. You did real good today. Conversation with Ariel Hanson Hanson: We sure gave Mengsk a kick in the pants! Excuse me, I don't usually have outbursts like that. Conversation with Matt Horner No Documents Raynor: So, Matt, you planning another strike against Mengsk? Horner: Not just yet, sir. I figured we need to focus on the zerg first. Overthrowing Mengsk won't mean anything if we can't beat them. Raynor: True. Freedom ain't worth squat if Kerrigan kills us all, that's for sure. Guess Mengsk can wait. Secret Documents Found Raynor: Those classified documents we found on Korhal weren't anything special. Just referred to some old bio-weapons lab orbiting Castanar. Horner: I think this one might be different. The files suggest they were planning to terminate everyone who ever worked there. Raynor: I assume that doesn't mean 'firing' them... But why would Mengsk wanna' kill a whole research staff? Horner: I don't know, but it seems like something we should check out. Raynor: It does, indeed. Conversation with Rory Swann Swann: Ha! Y'see - told ya' I could build something better than that piece o' crap Odin. Raynor: I like that. That's the spirit, brother! Show 'em who's boss! Swann: Got some work to do on the chassis still, but I got to thinkin' about upgrades and variants, y'know? They ain't gonna be cheap, cowboy. Big honkin' thing like that never is. But they'll be worth it, you'll see. Raynor: That's what I like to hear! I'll take a look and see what's affordable. Conversation with Gabriel Tosh Tosh: UNN may never be on your side, but after today they smell blood on Mengsk. And that's good for all of us. UNN News Dialog News ticker text: +++ Emperor Mengsk: I will rule this sector or see it burned to the ground around me +++ Emperor Mengsk: I will rule this sector or see it burned to the ground around me +++ Kate Lockwell: Kate Lockwell here, live from Korhal. There's rioting in the streets. Citizens are setting fire to government buildings to express their shock and anger at the startling revelations from earlier today! Donny, what's the situation where you are? Cut to Vermillion, in the Studio, looking stunned. Donny Vermillion: I had a brother on Tarsonis. I had a brother there! Um. I... um... Back on Lockwell. Kate Lockwell: Right. Thanks for that, Donny. Okay, Emperor Mengsk broadcast a statement earlier today. Unfortunately, UNN's satellites were on lockdown at the time. Let's replay a bit of that. Cut to Mengsk's conference room. Arcturus Mengsk: This evidence has been falsified! The enemies of the Dominion will go to any length to soil my good reputation! These ruthless, slanderous attacks cannot- Kate Lockwell: At that point the Emperor was shouted down. He's since retreated to his palace and refuses to speak to anyone. In this reporter's opinion, Emperor Mengsk has been revealed as a- Signal cuts out. Piercing the Shroud Before Mission Preamble Castanar: Located near the Dominion's fringe. Castanar is a small, nondescript world with little in the way of natural resources. The only notable feature of the planet is the massive berylium storage facility orbiting it on a captive asteroid. Horner: The classified documents we found on Korhal imply the Dominion has a top secret bio-weapons lab on an orbital platform at Castanar. If the Dominion is cooking up a big surprise for us, I'd like to know about it. Mission Briefing Raynor: So what's the scoop on this top-secret death-lab? Horner: This asteroid is registered as a Beryllium Storage warehouse, but that must be a cover for the Dominion's bio-lab. Raynor: Let's hope so. We'd look pretty silly comin' all this way for a few tons of Beryllium. Raynor: Did those documents give us any clues as to what the Dominion's cookin' up in there? Horner: No sir. But they did contain some of the facility's security codes, so we may be able to hack into their systems. Raynor: Sounds fun. Raynor: Well, 'long as we're here, we may as well take a look. The Mission A special ops dropship flies to the lab and drops 5 marines, 2 medic and Jim Raynor. Matt Horner: Sir, parts of the facility seems to be scan shielded... our signals are breaking up left and right. Be careful in there. Jim Raynor: Hey, careful's my middle name. Matt Horner: Thought it was Eugene. Jim Raynor: Shut it, Matt. Alright, boys - stay frosty. Jim Raynor: Surprise, surprise. The door is sealed. Nothing a little breaching charge won't cure. Dominion Marine: This facility is strictly off limits - Raynor!? Halt, you're under arrest! Jim Raynor: Not today, Buddy. Firebat: Hm. Fry any rebel you see. Jim Raynor: Looks like we got a reception committee waitin' for us. Adjutant., activate those gun turrets and give 'em a surprise. Adjutant: System accessed. Decrypting security overrides. System control established. Jim Raynor: Well, we got half the guns. Should take some of 'em out at least. Firebat: What th- Scientist: Oh my God, don't kill me! Jim Raynor: These creatures... they ain't like any zerg I've seen before. Matt, scan their bio-signatures. Matt Horner: Hold on... the signal's weak in there. Wait, sir-- I'm reading both Zerg and Protoss DNA. Were those... things assimilated somehow? Jim Raynor: I don't know. But I'm real curious as to what they're doing inside a Dominion lab. Dominion Marine: Check it out. We got that Raynor guy trapped in lab one. Dominion Marine: Ha, nice. Release the zerg! The lab door was closed and many zergs come out from the holding pen. Jim Raynor: Zerg! They're coming from the holding pen! Destroy it, boys, we gotta block 'em out! Dominion Marine: They got out! That ain't good... Dominion Marauder: Hold 'em back! Don't let 'em in the lab! Jim Raynor: Looks like we got a few option on this terminal to soften 'em up before we go in. Jim Raynor: Looks like the same creature was mutated and cloned over and over. Matt, you got any additional info? Matt Horner: Stetmann's been running some tests, sir. He says the specimens' DNA strands have been artificially spliced. Whoever's in charge of this mess did it deliberately. Jim Raynor: Matt, we gonna blow this place sky high. No way we can just leave it standing. After Mission (If "A Sinister Turn" Has Been Played) Jim Raynor: That thing down there, it... It was like the hybrid Zeratul fought. Matt Horner: Here? But how? Jim Raynor: Mengsk! It's always Mengsk! The end of the universe is coming and I should have known he'd be behind it! Matt Horner: But how did he hybridize zerg and protoss? The technology required is way beyond anything terrans have developed. He can't be working alone on this... (If "A Sinister Turn" Has Not Been Played) Jim Raynor: What the hell is Mengsk playing at? Matt Horner: Creating his own alien super-soldiers by the looks of it. He's found a way to hybridize zerg and protoss somehow. Jim Raynor: Don't look like he's house-broken 'em yet. Least the lab's been trashed. Matt Horner: Yeah, but it was only one lab. Who's to say how many more he's set up? Conversation with Ariel Hanson Hanson: I can't believe those Dominion scientists were hybridizing zerg and protoss! That's just... madness! Conversation with Matt Horner Horner: I don't know what Mengsk was trying to do in that lab. But I think he's in over his head. Conversation with Rory Swann Swann: What in hell's name did you stir up in that lab, cowboy? Raynor: Mengsk's taken to playin' god literally now. He made that thing and whole heap more like it! An' who knows how many other labs he's got out there? Swann: Great, like we ain't got enough to handle with the zerg. Now we got Mengsk breedin' his own damn monsters too. Conversation with Gabriel Tosh Tosh: Whatever you found down there makes me afraid. What was it? Raynor: Something monstrous - a zerg-protoss hybrid. It must've been a powerful psi for you to feel its scream from all the way up here. Tosh: Searing. Blinding. Like feelin' the sun burning your face with your eyes squeezed shut. I never felt a thing like that before. I hope I never do again. UNN News Dialog Lockwell: This is Kate Lockwell for UNN. Donny Vermillion remains on sick leave -- get better Donny! Coming up later, we begin a ten part expose on corruption in the Dominion government. How high does it go? Lockwell: Tonight however, I'd like to return to the topic of Tarsonis, and the day it fell. Families ripped apart -- literally -- when the savage zerg arrived. Mountains of dead bodies, deserted cities... Lockwell: Let's play that clip again. Arcturus: I will rule this sector or see it burnt to ashes around me.... Stage Manager: Stop! Wait! You can't just come in here -- Dominion Security Officer: By order of Dominion Security, this newscast is terminated. Raynor: We finally got ya, Arcturus. Nice to see the media taking shots at you for a change. References Category: Quotations